


i want to wake up next to you

by yellowpostitman



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: jae missed brian.





	i want to wake up next to you

their usually chaotic dorm was deserted. it’s because the three decided to go have dinner outside and they did ask jae beforehand but he was too busy sulking inside his room to even bother with answering sungjin. although wonpil insisted they wait for jae, sungjin firmly shook his head and muttered _‘let him be, he probably needs his space.’_ and jae couldn’t thank him enough for that.

 

it’s been two weeks since brian went on his trip to europe and jae won’t admit it to anyone—even if they continuously ask (and hell, they do _continuously_ ask) because 1. he’s not a clingy boyfriend and 2. he’s the one that encouraged brian to finally go on that trip— but he really missed the younger.

 

he didn’t want to be all sulky and sad about it, he actually hated that he’s feeling like this but brian’s long absence really just dampened his mood.

 

jae was just lazing around inside his room all day. he couldn’t even step foot outside because he knew his bitter ass would take sungjin and wonpil’s weird ass flirting as some sort of mockery— yes, that’s how unstable he was feeling right now— and he couldn’t afford to fight with the two.

 

he’s just fiddling with his phone for the last hour and a half because brian said he’s going to call in about two minutes and he was terribly excited. he hasn’t talked to the younger in two weeks, their last conversation was before brian separated from them to board a different plane. jae wasn’t feeling the lost back then so he really took for granted the kiss brian left on his forehead and the small _“i love you hyung, see you in two weeks_ ”.

 

he was just staring on the ceiling when his phone finally rang. jae have never pressed the green button so quickly in his life.

 

“hi hyung.” brian’s voice and face filled the screen. jae was still for a moment before he felt the heat beneath his eyes, and slowly the tears fell. brian looked shocked and the younger immediately sat up from his comfortable position on his bed. meanwhile, jae couldn’t even hold his sobs in. the overwhelming sadness that filled him was something he never acknowledged and even he himself was surprised at the fact that he had missed brian this much.

 

“are you okay? what happened? hyung?” brian’s frantic voice filled the speaker. jae hated seeing the concern in the younger’s face but he couldn’t stop crying long enough to actually tell brian that he’s okay. _‘i just miss you so much.’_

 

“do i have to call sungjin hyung? talk to me jae.” brian’s tone was getting higher, one of the signs that he’s panicking. jae shook his head and tried to calm down. _damn it, get it together jae._

 

“no, no— i just— i miss you.” he settled with those words. brian froze at that before his tense shoulders slowly relaxed upon realizing that jae’s okay.

 

“hyung, you scared me. i miss you too. so much.” brian sighed, his eyes closing for a moment as he took a deep breath. jae just stared at him, a trickle of tear still managed to escape his eyes.

 

“sorry.” jae replied, he shifted to his side and held the phone in front of his face, convincing himself that brian’s just lying down beside him and not on the whole other side of the world.

 

“don’t be. god, i love you so much. for a moment, i thought something bad happened to you, hyung. please don’t scare me like that again. seeing you cry really hurts.” brian’s voice was deep and soothing and jae found the sense of peace and contentment he’s been looking for ever since brian left. the younger settled on his bed as well, deeming the situation not under the life and death card, he copied jae’s position so the two looked like they were facing each other on the bed.

 

“love you too. just— talk to me, how was your day?” at this point jae just wanted to hear brian’s voice again— in person, loud and clear. but seeing as that was impossible he’d take what he could get.

 

a mischievous smile made its way on brian’s face,

 

“you really miss me that much, jaejae?” the younger must have been hoping to tease jae especially with nickname drop but he just wasn’t in the mood for it.

 

“yes.” was jae’s short reply. brian was again surprised because this was park jaehyung, and he simply just doesn’t admit to anything unless you get it out of him by force.

 

“fuck _baby_ , i’m sorry.” brian looked sad and it didn’t sit well with jae. his goal wasn’t to guilt trip the younger, he just wasn’t in the mood to work his way around words and the feeling of missing brian overwhelmed him, he just wanted the younger back.

 

“no, i’m glad you’re enjoying your trip. i just miss you, i wish you’re here.” jae said, tilting his head to bury his face on the pillow. he felt the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes that’s why he turned away from the camera.

 

on normal days, brian’s annoying presence wasn’t missable, and jae for the life of him would never say those words. he’s shocking himself with how open he was towards his feelings to brian right now. ‘ _god, i just miss you so much, come back to me.’_ apparently, missing brian turns him into a crying mess that could rival wonpil when he’s crying during their concerts.

 

“okay jae baby, talk to me. yeah? how are you feeling?” jae peeked at brian and he saw his boyfriend’s gentle smile, and his kind eyes and jae just felt like crying all over again.

 

“i feel— fuck bri, i feel so weird. i— i miss you. i miss you, you don’t even know how much. i miss your kisses, and your hugs, and your voice. i miss waking up next to you. i was never like this, i hated it when you called me baby but now i just really _really_ want you back.”

 

there it was, out in the open. jae felt so insecure that he’s being a clingy ass boyfriend because damn he was so adamant on people not touching him, calling him pet names and stuff like that. even to brian which was saying a lot since he’s jae’s boyfriend.

 

this was a different case though.

 

his tears caused brian’s figure to be blurry but jae could still make out the smile on the younger’s face, the fond look— and he wasn’t judging jae.

 

“i miss you too, i’ll come home soon. okay? wait for me. i’ll give you lots of kisses and hugs you’re gonna want to send me back to europe again.” jae chuckled even through the tears still falling from his eyes.

 

“i doubt it. so, tell me about your trip.” brian droned on and on about the places he visited, the famous sights he has seen, the kind of people he met along the way. jae was slightly feeling better knowing that the younger was out there living his dream. jae hoped to visit all of those too, hopefully with brian as his tour guide.

 

“...jae, still with me?” brian’s voice made him open his eyes. he didn’t even realize he was already drifting off. he checked the clock and saw that it was already midnight, meanwhile it looked like noon on brian’s side of the world.

 

“yeah, sorry. where were we?” he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. brian smiled at him and shook his head.

 

“go sleep, hyung.” jae panicked at that. he can’t sleep because this was probably the only free time brian had and who knows how long before they would get to talk again. he could feel himself slipping, his breath quickening.

 

brian noticed this because he was shushing jae in no time,

 

“hyung, breathe. i’m here baby, i’m here. i’m not gonna leave.” brian said, his face calm and understanding. jae nodded and tried to breathe properly, focusing on brian’s face in front of him.

 

“don’t go.” he whispered, voice small and _fuck_ it was the smallest he’s ever sounded.

 

“don’t worry, i won’t. i’ll still be here when you wake up, jae.” brian reassured him with a smile. jae felt the knot on his chest loosen, his eyes drooping as the drowsiness slowly took over him. brian was humming the verse of when you love someone and it didn’t help jae to stay up.

 

_You’re so pretty when you smile_

_So every time you lose that smile_

_Even if I have to give my all_

_I want to give it back to you_

 

“bribri, stop making me cry.” he whispered even though there’s a smile on his lips upon hearing brian’s voice. he sounded beautiful, like he always do.

 

“shh, i’m singing you to sleep.” the younger chuckled before continuing,

 

_I want to cry for you_

_I want to hurt instead of you_

_I don’t want any scars in your heart_

_Ever again_

 

jae kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment because even though brian reassured him, jae knew he would still wake up alone in his bed.

 

_When you love someone_

_So much that it overflows_

_It’s so amazing_

_Because this is how it is_

 

the last thing jae remembered before passing out was brian’s smile and his _“i love you, i’ll be there soon_ ”

 

* * *

 

jae must have slept longer than he intended to because his room was already dark when he opened his eyes. it was the best sleep he’s had in what felt like days so he’s not at all surprised that he slept the day away. he’s about to turn on his other side to find the phone he left there since brian told him not to hang up but an arm slung over his waist stopped him.

 

_what the fuck, did wonpil climb into his bed again?_

 

he gently lifted the arm around his waist and when he successfully did, he turned around. he was so ready to berate wonpil for sleeping in his bed without his permission again but it wasn’t the younger that greeted him.

 

“hyung, shh.” brian’s deep voice filled the room. the younger was still dressed in his jeans and the shirt he must have worn on his way back here, his hair was a mess and he looked so tired but jae— jae was fucking happy and surprised.

 

so much that he channeled it to anger. yep, talk about insanity.

 

“what the fuck are you doing here?” he poked brian’s cheeks as he sat up from his bed. brian opened his eyes at that, surprise at the venom in jae’s voice.

 

“woah, where is that anger coming from? you were just crying about missing me hours ago, hyung.” brian turned to face him, his face filled with confusion.

 

yeah, jae wanted him back but he didn’t want to cut brian’s trip short or to hinder the younger’s vacation with his family. now he felt like shit.

 

“that didn’t mean i wanted you to go home as soon as you fucking can, cutting your trip short and all that. god brian.” jae stood up and started pacing inside his own room.

 

“okay what the fuck jae?” was brian’s reply as he too sat up in jae’s bed, ruffling his hair out of frustration.

 

to be very honest, jae didn’t know why he was angry too. there’s the underlying happiness and excitement because his boyfriend was finally back but he felt guilty, it’s eating him up so being the mess that he was he’s going to fight brian about this until it goes away.

 

he didn’t reply, instead he went inside the bathroom to wash up and fix himself. when he went out, the lights in his room were finally on and brian had made the bed.

 

“let’s talk.” the younger said without looking up from his phone. jae didn’t listen and instead made a move to the door when a tug at his wrist stopped him.

 

“i said talk, jae.” brian was frowning and it hurt jae that he was the reason for that but he just didn’t know how to explain why he was such a mess.

 

“i don’t have anything to tell you, brian. i missed you last night. you’re back, so welcome back. now can i go get dinner?” he decided to keep it short but it only served to make the younger more annoyed because now his eyes were clearly painted with anger.

 

“stop being a fucking brat, jae.” brian pulled him towards the bed and sat the both of them down. brian faced him but he didn’t do the same.

 

“okay be like that but just so you know i took that 10 hour flight to be with you because i couldn’t bear seeing you cry. it literally tore me so okay greet me like this after i crossed the world just to hold you because newsflash jae i missed you too. so fucking much.” brian’s voice shook— with emotion? with anger? jae didn’t know.

 

what he knew though was that he’s feeling like shit and that he’s crying.

 

“sorry.” was his only reply as he kept on wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes. brian sighed before wrapping him in a warm hug, dropping kisses at the side of his head every so often.

 

“what’s wrong?” the younger told him as he held jae in his arms.

 

“i’m sorry i made you cut your trip short.” he finally said. “i was happy you went home trust me if you felt my heart at the time i thought i was gonna have an attack or something but then i realized i was the reason you went home and fuck i didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend you know? i just missed you but i could still endure up until you actually had to go home, trust me bri. i’m sorry.” he whispered as he buried his face in brian’s neck.

 

“you idiot.” brian replied with a chuckle.

 

“excuse me?” he lifted his head and gave brian a weak glare.

 

“i was really scheduled to go home today. you seriously don’t listen to me, do you? i clearly told you i was going to go home in two weeks.” brian ruffled his hair before dropping a kiss on his lips.

 

jae was gaping like a fish out of water because he was that difficult and rude and it was all for nothing?

 

“also, what if i want you to be that kind of boyfriend? what if i like that after all you can’t handle not seeing me for two weeks? what if i like that you finally demanded something from me? what if i like seeing this side of you that no else has ever seen? what if i like that you’re weak for me just as i’m weak for you?” brian said, kissing jae’s lips every time he ends his sentence.

 

“i—” jae said, not finishing his sentence because what was he supposed to say? this was one of the times he wished keyboard smash was applicable in real life too.

 

“come on, you pouting baby, kiss me back.” brian whispered against his lips, so jae did. he kissed brian like his life depended on it, channeling all of his emotions (both the ups and downs) into it.

 

when they finally separated, jae’s hands on brian’s nape and the younger’s on his waist, they stayed like that— just staring at each other with dorky smiles on their faces.

 

“you’re an idiot, hyung.” brian said.

 

“shut up and don’t tell anyone about this.” he replied.

 

“you can bet wonpil will hear about this.” brian winked at him.

 

“i’m breaking up with you.” his actions though betrayed him because he kept on playing with the hair on brian’s nape.

 

“guess i’ll just go away. somewhere far, somewhere you won’t see me. i’m thinking poland.” brian said as he leaned closer, inches away from jae’s lips.

 

“shut up.” jae whispered before closing the distance between them again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello. 
> 
> first of all i'm sorry for not updating for the longest time. i'm having a hard time balancing my time and i've lost all the will to write but i am trying to make it all work so that i could finally come back with an update. 
> 
> meanwhile, have this one shot as my apology to ya'll. kudos and comments are highly appreciated. thank you for reading, as always.


End file.
